The season of love
by NyxB
Summary: Just a series of oneshots! nejisaku....Don 4get to leave a reveiw.....Merry Christmas & a Happy New Year to all of you!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is like a series of random one-shots. I've got these damn musings and they won't leave me alone till I put them on paper.**

**So I thought, what the heck and converted them into a story. This is my first time at writing anime. Go easy on me. I know they suck, but don't forget to leave me a review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything….Pfft!**

She groaned.

He would go to any extent to achieve his means. This so did not suit her. He could be so mean.

She ran a hand through her already merry pink locks making it messier. Just as she was beginning to enjoy life. _Just as she was beginning to fall in love_……her eyes softened ever so slightly…….

'So? Are you going to tell me your decision today Sakura?' questioned his deep-baritone

She stared. 'Someone really hates me up there.' The 18-year-old medic-nin muttered, glaring darkly at the sky. His amused eyes watched her.

Making her eat her least favorite flavor of ice-cream on a bitterly cold day, wearing something that did nothing to quell the cold, included one of the tasks he set her when he claimed "he was feeling generous." To make matters worse, her perverted sensei would sit behind her making weird faces at her.

She had no choice, but to do them. Since the day he had seen her steal, well, I wouldn't call it steal, more likely take, a few bottles of sake from the Hokage's office, he had excellent blackmail material on her.

He had never used it to his benefit of course, being the gentleman he was. At least, not until that fateful day……..

And then, the Hyuuga heir had started using his blackmail……

Today what he had given her was not just something she could do without waiting to calculate their consequences.

He had asked her to ask Tsunade-sama two weeks off at the busiest time of the year.

She groaned again. She's rather tell him than face the Hokage. She looked up to see him smirking arrogantly. _Alrite! If that was what he wanted……_

'Okay, Neji-san! You win. I admit it. I'm the one who placed the admirer note in your locker. There I admitted it! Happy now?' She snapped.

He looked at her the smirk never leaving his face, 'Why did you do it?'

She shrugged and whispered, ''Cause, I love you!' _There, she had said it_!

It did not miss the Hyuuga prodigy's ears and his lips curved into a rare smile, one that would have made a chersire cat proud.

**Yeah I know…… sucky!! But leave me a review please! C'mon….. I need at least 10 to get a new inspiration!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm baaaack!!! This is another one-shot. I know a few of you would have liked me to continue that as a multi-chapter story….I've got a few ideas, but I need to organize them. I'll then post it differently if you want me to.**

**Thanx so much to everyone who reviewed. You really made my day.**

**I don't won Naruto, trust me, I've tried and failed. **

He knew he was going to regret this.

He needed someone's aid. He had tried planning it on his own. He had thought of asking everyone he knew. But he soon ruled out that idea.

Hianta? Nah! She would probably go red and stammer. Naruto? No! He would offer something ramen-related. Ino? How could he ask advice from a person he never talked to? Shikamaru? Troublesome…..

How about Tenten? No way, Hyuugas were known to be dignified. He couldn't stoop that low. Kiba? He put that out of his head immediately. He wanted advice on how to approach his girlfriend, not a bitch.

He finally settled on his uncle. _I must be crazy…… or that desperate. _ **_Or both…._** His mind reasoned. _Hn, _he thought.

He gently slid open the door. 'Uncle?' he called out meekly. What a foreign word for the 24-year-old Shinobi! _ Meek,_ indeed!!!

'Yes, Neji?' his uncle's emotionless, pale orbs fixed themselves on the young Hyuuga's nervous face.

'I-I came t-to as-ask you something!' _Yes_, he thought_. Could I get anymore stupider?_

'What is it, my boy?' he enquired, his face softening. 'It-it's about Haruno….' Before he could continue, the older Hyuuga interrupted.

'Ah yes! The girl you have chosen to bear the heirs of our clan, I presume?'

If I said Neji was surprised, it would have been the understatement of the year. It was more like shocked, dumbfounded, baffled, bewildered, puzzled, aghast, appalled, balled over, blown out of the water, floored, stunned, traumatized ……..

'Um...Er…yes! Abou-about Th-that!' He rubbed the back of his neck, messing up his hair.

His uncle raised an eyebrow. He had never seen his young nephew so flustered.

He gripped Neji's shoulder, 'Who are you and what have you done with my heir?' Neji grinned.

Then smirking he retorted, 'Maybe I should ask you that! Who are you and what have you done with my uncle?' he mimicked.

His uncle released his shoulder with a subtle smirk of his own.

Neji decided to ask, 'How do I…..' Then he decided against it. All that Hiashi saw as he turned was a blur of crème' and black.

Neji stood in front of the mirror. 'S-saku-ra? Wi-will you b-be…' _Too much like Hianta. Let's try that again. _'Sakura, let's discuss this over ramen shall we?' _Ahem!_ 'Sakura, I demand…. _Ino! No way! She'd refuse in a second. _

'Troublesome' _Damnit! _'Listen, do this and we can** howl **every night away passionately.' _Nah, too Kibaish! _'How about, Sakura, I wish to father your children?' _I would get slapped for that._

'Oh this is fucking stupid!' He yelled, frustrated. He failed to notice the pair of amused green eyes that watched from the door.

A pair of slender arms wrapped themselves around his neck. 'Relax, Neji-kun!' whispered the melodious voice of his blossom.

And suddenly, everything fell into place. 'Marry me!' he breathed, bringing her closer. The kunoichi (sp?) in his arms was stunned momentarily. He felt her stiffen in his arms.

'I-I totally understand if-if you-you don't want to! I-I mean I won't understand, but-but it-its ok….'

She looked up at him and effectively silenced him with a chaste kiss.

'You speak too much!' she said.

**Another sucky chapter from, yours truly……**

**Was the ending too abrupt? Tell ma about it in your reviews!!!!**


End file.
